thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolivar Trask
|-|Original Timeline= Bolivar Trask was an American scientist and businessman, the founder of Trask Industries. Due to his illegal experiments, Trask was assassinated. Wrongly seen as a martyr by a large population of humanity, it was Trask's death that eventually ushered in the end of the Original Timeline. Fearful of mutants, Trask was scared that the next stage in human evolution would wipe out the previous one. As a result, he desperately wanted to save his own race from extinction. Despite this fear, Bolivar somewhat admired mutant humanity and was even envious of them to a degree. Nonethless, the methods Bolivar used made him little more than a monster with an ego. Biography A dwarf, Bolivar always felt undermined, despite achieving great scientific success. He had always hypothesized genetic mutations. In 1962, when he was a full fledged scientist he hypothesized a traceable link between high order brain function and genetic mutations. However, Bolivar did not anticipate the discovery of the X-Gene, and was even more shocked to find that President John F. Kennedy was a mutant. Trask later sold the information to a member of the Friends of Humanity, likely the woman known as the Underground, who proceeded to assassinate Kennedy. Seeing the X-Gene as the next step in human evolution, Trask saw that humans could be going extinct. Due to this, he was ridiculed with nobody to fund his research. Nonetheless, in 1967 he built Trask Industries and made the perfect plastic prison for Magneto. His first major invention related to the X-Gene was the Mutant Detection Device. Seeking to control the rise of mutants, Bolivar started to create the designs for the Sentinels. Under his wing was William Stryker, a young military scientist who shared similar ideals. Together, by 1972, the two had created the first mark of Sentinels. In order to find a way to further weaponize his Sentinels, Trask worked with Project WideAwake to capture members of the Brotherhood of Mutants and authorized the Tandem Initiative, a secret program to find secret mutants. During this time, Trask had begun forging illicit deals with President Nixon resulting in the Watergate Scandal. Eventually ready to sell the Sentinels, Trask took his case to the American Congress. After being rejected by Congress, Trask attempted to appeal to the Chinese and Vietnamese governments. During this meeting in Paris, Trask was encountered and killed by Mystique. Legacy Becoming a human martyr, Mystique was captured by William Stryker. Stryker then ordered the scientists at Trask Industries to use Mystique's DNA to create Sentinels that were more powerful than ever. As conditions between mutants and humans started to get worse and worse, the DNA of Mystique created the Sentinel Mark X, a powerful robot capable of taking on the strongest mutants. Leaving the worst of humanity in charge, the world had entered armageddon. Trask's death led to the need to create the New Timeline, a timeline in which he lived. Intelligence Bolivar Trask was an extremely intelligent man. His specialty was in robotics, as he was able to single handedly program the Sentinels, machines decades before their time. He was also a skilled geneticist, able to properly identify the X-Gene and map out the potential it held and how to detect it. Mixing in his robotics and genetics training, Bolivar was able to lay the foundation for the Mark X design of the Sentinels. |-|New Timeline= ' Bolivar Trask' was an American scientist and businessman, the founder of Trask Industries. Fearful of mutants, Trask was scared that the next stage in human evolution would wipe out the previous one. As a result, he desperately wanted to save his own race from extinction. Despite this fear, Bolivar somewhat admired mutant humanity and was even envious of them to a degree. Nonethless, the methods Bolivar used made him little more than a monster with an ego. Biography A dwarf, Bolivar always felt undermined, despite achieving great scientific success. He had always hypothesized genetic mutations. In 1962, when he was a full fledged scientist he hypothesized a traceable link between high order brain function and genetic mutations. However, Bolivar did not anticipate the discovery of the X-Gene, and was even more shocked to find that President John F. Kennedy was a mutant. Trask later sold the information to a member of the Friends of Humanity, likely the woman known as the Underground, who proceeded to assassinate Kennedy. Seeing the X-Gene as the next step in human evolution, Trask saw that humans could be going extinct. Due to this, he was ridiculed with nobody to fund his research and as a result sold the information regarding JFK's . In 1967, Bolivar built Trask Industries and made the perfect plastic prison for Magneto. His first major invention related to the X-Gene was the Mutant Detection Device. Seeking to control the rise of mutants, Bolivar started to create the designs for the Sentinels. Under his wing was William Stryker, a young military scientist who shared similar ideals due to his son. Together, by 1972, the two had created the first mark of Sentinels. After he was almost assassinated by Mystique in 1973, Trask managed to convince the US government to accept the Sentinel program. However, the program was hijacked by Magneto who proceeded to use it to try and kill the entire US government and Trask. In the end, though, Trask lived and was arrested for his crimes. Intelligence Bolivar Trask was an extremely intelligent man. His specialty was in robotics, as he was able to single handedly program the Sentinels, machines decades before their time. He was also a skilled geneticist, able to properly identify the X-Gene and map out the potential it held and how to detect it. Mixing in his robotics and genetics training, Bolivar was able to lay the foundation for the Mark X design of the Sentinels. Category:Human Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline